


blind trust

by my_minha



Category: Wanna One (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: And Everything Nice, Fluff, M/M, Spice, that's the entire fic, they mostly make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_minha/pseuds/my_minha
Summary: when jihoon finds himself left alone with taehyung and jungkook, two of his biggest university crushes, in his apartment, how would he fare handling them when taehyung insists on playing a certain kind of game with him?jihoon agrees of course, it's taehyung hyung asking, but wait— this game involves...kissing?!





	blind trust

**Author's Note:**

> ah ha aha 
> 
> GUESS WHO GOT ACKNOWLEDGED BY V SUNBAENIM AND IS GOING TO PLAY MORE GAMES WITH HIM IN THE FUTURE??? that's right, it's none other than our bts fanboy Park Jihoon!!! so to celebrate #ParkJihoon1stWin here's a fic i made inspired by a video (which i can no longer find) abt two boyfriends playing rock paper scissors where one has to kiss the other if they lose while the other slaps. XP
> 
> enjoy~

“Just do it with me, Jungkook.” Taehyung was whining when Jihoon entered his apartment that night. He blinked in surprise, not expecting to see two of his brother’s best friends lounging in their living room while Jimin was nowhere in sight. Did he know Taehyung hyung and Jungkook hyung would be visiting them today? If he did, he was going to have serious some words with his brother for not informing him beforehand. Jimin knew he shouldn’t be left alone with those two!

“No.” Jungkook responded, head buried in a book while he lounged on the opposite couch. Taehyung pouted which the other didn’t see or promptly ignored, and Jihoon took it as his cue to make his presence known.

“Hello?”

Both heads snapped towards him and a bright smile immediately bloomed on Taehyung’s face, “Hey, you’re back, Jihoon-ah!”

“Welcome home,” Jungkook greeted with a tiny wave and Jihoon couldn’t help but flush under their stares. Hesitantly, the youngest walked into the living room and dropped his bag on the sofa, wondering what they were doing here.

But before he could ask, Taehyung turned back to Jungkook, hands pressed together pleadingly, “ _Please_ , Jungkook? Just three rounds!”

“Three rounds means multiple times with you, hyung.”

“I’ll mean it this time!”

Seeing that his hyungs were occupied with themselves, Jihoon decided to head back to his own room. He didn’t want to seem like a creep just standing there and watching them talk to each other even though he could probably do it for hours on end. He knew; he'd done it before. It was always a problem for him back in high school and now in college how he'd end up thinking about Taehyung hyung's messy hair that artfully fell over his beautiful face or Jungkook's fake glasses that went well with his puppy-like features. They were both so handsome and looked so good together.

And they were good. Together. They were the power couple of the century in Jihoon's very biased opinion and he didn't think anybody else was worthy of being together with them, including Jihoon himself. 

Which was why Jihoon's sad and lonely crush over the two of them was nothing more than a pipe dream, a wish that could never be fulfilled. There was no use confessing when he knew neither of them would accept him anyway since they already had each other. They didn't need Jihoon ruining their perfect dynamic. 

But somehow amidst the clutter of his thoughts, the conversation ended up including him. “If you want to do it so bad, then ask Jihoonie.” Jungkook was saying as he gestured to the youngest in the room. Jihoon was still rather clueless to the topic at hand especially since he had spaced out somewhere in the middle but he hoped he looked less dumb than he felt. 

Taehyung snorted, “Sure and have Jimin come for me in the morning when he finds out. I’m not ready to die.” Clearly whatever it was Taehyung hyung wanted to do was something Jimin would disapprove of and despite his looks, Jihoon thought he was mature enough for anything. He didn’t need his brother babying him constantly and he especially didn’t want to be treated the same way with his brother's friends.

“I can do it. Jimin hyung doesn’t have to find out.” Jihoon heard himself say before he actually put some thought into it. Oh god, did he sound eager? Was he being too obvious? At times like this he needed his brother to restrain him from looking too desperately in love with his friends as he was the only one who knew of his crushes. But he couldn’t take back his words now as a delighted Taehyung beamed at him from across the room.

“Aww, Jihoon-ah’s such a good dongsaeng unlike someone I know.” Taehyung side eyed Jungkook as he patted the space beside him, indicating for Jihoon to sit down there.

Jungkook just rolled his eyes before catching Jihoon’s gaze, smirking when he noticed how nervous he looked. “That’s because he doesn’t know what he’s getting himself into yet.”

Jihoon almost jerked in surprise when Taehyung slung an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close to his side. “Jihoon trusts me, right?”

He repressed the shudder that wanted to crawl down his spine when Taehyung’s low voice spoke near his ear, the heat from his hyung’s body seeping into Jihoon’s side. Averting his gaze, Jihoon cleared his throat, “Y-Yeah.”

 

~*~

 

“Every time I lose, you slap me on the face, _gently_ of course, and every time I win, I kiss you. Alright?”

Okay. So maybe Jihoon should have asked what Taehyung wanted to do first before agreeing to whatever _this_ was.

Jihoon blinked, dumbfounded by the instructions. His hyung had made him watch a video of two guys doing exactly as Taehyung said and it looked cute, really cute especially at the end when the guy just kept on kissing the other dude to the couch.

But Taehyung was asking him to do _that_ with _him_ and on the _lips_?!?

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, _no_ . Jihoon was going to die on the spot if they ended up doing that. No, he was  _definitely_ going to die since he had agreed to it already. How could he handle Taehyung, his beautiful, handsome, been-in-love-with-him-since-freshmen-year hyung, to kiss him while still functioning normally after that?!

“B-But...aren’t you dating Jungkook hyung?” Jihoon stammered, looking to the side at Taehyung’s boyfriend who _should_ be concerned about this but was instead flipping through his book still. It must be a rather interesting book then for him to ignore his boyfriend basically about to cheat in front of him with his best friend’s brother.

Taehyung rolled his eyes, unconcerned, “You heard him. He’d rather I did it with you than with him. I begged him many times before but he’d rather read his stupid book instead. So here we are. But I’m glad I get to do it with you, Jihoonie.”

“You...are?”

“Of course! My cute little dongsaeng who I get to finally have a chance to kiss those pouty lips.”

 _W-What did he say?_ Jihoon gaped and felt his entire face go red at the compliment. 

Taehyung’s smile stretched into a smirk at Jihoon’s flustered expression. He cupped Jihoon’s cheeks and brought him closer to his face, “Just don’t think too much about it, Jihoonie and enjoy playing the game with hyung, okay?”

Being this close to his crush caused the sensible wires in Jihoon’s brain to short-circuit. With his vision full of Taehyung’s god-like features and the scent of lavender and chamomile filling his senses, Jihoon could do nothing else but nod weakly at his hyung.

“Great! Okay let’s start. Rock, paper—”

_Wait, already?!_

Jihoon quickly joined in even though he hadn’t thought up of a strategy yet before he found himself at the end of Taehyung’s rock to his scissors.

“Woo! I win!” Taehyung cheered.

Hold on. Jihoon opened his mouth, ready to ask for a rematch because that wasn’t fair! His hyung had started too fast and Jihoon wasn't ready for—

But Taehyung's hands were suddenly back on Jihoon’s cheeks, tilting his face up, and Jihoon only had a second to realize what his loss actually meant before soft lips gently landed against Jihoon’s. He froze and it was like his entire body went into shock. It was a light smack of lips meeting, just barely there like the weight of a feather but Jihoon felt as if someone had tightened a cord around his chest and pulled at it till he couldn’t breathe.

His mind had gone blank, wiped clean of anything else but the sight of Taehyung licking his lips after kissing Jihoon and smiling like a cat who got the cream.

“Okay, next round!”

Jihoon blinked rapidly, trying to restart his brain.  _W-What—?_

But Taehyung had begun the game and Jihoon just barely opened his hand for paper, not even thinking at this point.

“I win again!”

“Ah!” Jihoon squawked, unable to believe this. His mouth was still open when Taehyung grabbed his face and leaned in to kiss him again. Jihoon shut his eyes instinctively and tried to feel the moment this time but it was still too fast and before he knew it, Taehyung was starting the third round already.

“W-Wait, hyung—!”

Jihoon’s hand was still balled into a fist when Taehyung opened his for paper and he cheered, winning three times in a row.

“You’re really bad at this game, Jihoonie.” Taehyung chuckled as he drew closer once again for his kiss. Mind breaking down at all the kisses he was receiving, Jihoon just let himself be pulled in with a hand on his nape guiding his head up to Taehyung’s soft lips.

Jihoon didn’t think he could lose this many time at a game. He was a natural at games. He _should_ be winning this or getting more competitive to win but somehow all motivation for it was lost when his losing seemed to have more benefits than winning ever did.

And he was slowly coming to the realization that Taehyung’s lips were _still_ on Jihoon’s, feeling the warmth of their mouths bringing a deeper flush to his face and down his body. He could hear his blood pumping through his ears, heartbeat ramming against his ribcage and Jihoon couldn’t help it when a whimper involuntarily slipped out of his throat.

“I think you broke him, hyung.” He heard Jungkook say from somewhere far away. 

“Sort of. But it’s nothing I can’t fix.”

Taehyung's chuckle was deep and it resonated against his lips, causing a shiver to roll down Jihoon’s spine at the sound. God, he loved hearing his hyung laugh like that. 

Jihoon blearily opened his eyes to the sight of Taehyung grinning at him in amusement, their faces still centimeters apart. “You good, Jihoonie?”

“Yeah.” Jihoon could only respond with a breathy sigh.

“Good.” Taehyung didn’t give him a chance to speak any more as his lips were on him again, mouth moving hypnotically against Jihoon’s. The younger male moved closer to the touch, dizzy and addicted to the taste of Taehyung hyung on his lips, wanting more of him. 

Then Taehyung whispered, “Open your mouth, Jihoon-ah.”

And Jihoon instantly obeyed, lips parting and moaning at the tongue that slid past them. It was so warm, and wet, exploring every part of his mouth’s crevice. Jihoon could do nothing but let Taehyung have his fill, unconsciously making sounds from the back of his throat while his hands clutched tight to Taehyung's shirt.

When Taehyung began to put more weight on his lips, Jihoon was forced to lay back, letting Taehyung deepen the kiss further. But as he was expecting to feel soft cushions behind him, Jihoon instead felt something hard and warm when he laid against it. When hands went around his middle, he somehow knew it was Jungkook who had moved from his previous spot to sit behind Jihoon. 

He was right when Jungkook commented close to his ear, “You guys seem to be enjoying yourselves a lot.”

Taehyung detached their mouths for a second and Jihoon almost whined at the loss, “He’s so cute, I couldn’t help myself.”

“Jimin would kill us if he came home to find out what we’re doing to his baby brother.” Jungkook said even though he didn't sound like he was too concerned about it, hand gently caressing Jihoon's blushing cheek.

Jihoon felt the need to say something then, "It doesn’t matter what my brother wants but what I want, right?”

His hyungs' attention immediately went back to him and Taehyung grinned, leaning closer, “And what do you want, cutie?”

“Kisses. More kisses” He whispered, already leaning in for Taehyung’s lips. He felt another pair sliding down his neck, leaving behind small hickeys behind as Jungkook wet them with his tongue and Jihoon's groan was swallowed into Taehyung's mouth. His tongue coaxed Jihoon's to play with his and the younger couldn't refuse, dancing along with him, even though he was an amateur at kissing. But Taehyung didn't seem to mind if the way he kept a hold on Jihoon's jaw was any indication. He arched his back when Jungkook's hands slid into his shirt, feeling and touching the smooth skin of Jihoon's stomach and sides, and it was so ticklish, Jihoon ended up squirming between them. 

"Hyung, let me have a taste too." Jungkook said after sucking a love bite on the crook of Jihoon's neck and Jihoon didn't know what he meant until Taehyung suddenly moved down to mouth at his collarbones while Jungkook tilted his face up to press their mouths together. Jihoon's breath hitched at the new kiss and he opened his mouth unconsciously as Jungkook's tongue persisted his way through, more rough and demanding than Taehyung's kisses were but Jihoon enjoyed every bit of it. 

"You like that, Jihoonie?" Jungkook grinned, eyes raking over Jihoon's flushed appearance as the younger nodded before leaning in to capture his lips once more. 

He felt his shirt hiking up as Taehyung migrated from his collarbone to his chest and Jihoon's hand went down to tangle into Taehyung's hair, arching into his hot mouth that felt like fire on his skin with every lick of his tongue. He moaned against Jungkook's lips, heat curling in his gut as his body tingled with the sensations of two pairs of hands and lips on him, doing whatever they wanted with him. 

Jihoon absentmindedly thought that he never expected their game to evolve into this. But as Taehyung moved his lips lower while Jungkook invaded his mouth with swift expertise, he wasn't complaining one bit.

 

~*~  
 

The sun shone brightly into Jihoon's room, waking one of the occupants on the bed as he stirred into consciousness. He thought he'd been woken up by a familiar sound outside but Jihoon couldn't bring himself to remember what when the first thing he saw in the morning was Taehyung sleeping peacefully beside him. Jihoon smiled lazily, caught in the amazement of such a wonderful sight before he felt something— or someone— nuzzling at the back of his head. Carefully Jihoon turned over to see Jungkook, also in deep sleep with his mouth parted open and Jihoon felt like his heart was about to burst at the soft sight of his hyung.   

He laid back down to rest and decided he didn't need to wake up yet. He could afford a few more hours of sleep. Although Jihoon felt like he was forgetting something, he could careless with the comfort of two of his favorite hyungs on either side of him. Maybe it could wait later. 

However later came faster than he expected as the door to his room suddenly swung open and he heard his name abruptly cutting off as the person ended up yelling,

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS DOING ON MY BROTHER’S BED?!”

Taehyung and Jungkook immediately jolted awake at the sound and they all turned to look wide eyed at the furious Jimin standing at the entrance of Jihoon's bedroom. 

 _Oh._  That's what Jihoon forgot as he buried himself under his blankets in emabarrassment.  _Fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> 8D
> 
> follow me on twitter @winking_baby for more allwink content and spazzing abt jihoon~lol


End file.
